Il coyote s'è addormentato
by EnDarkCiel
Summary: La Natura non ha un cuore ma è indubbiamente giusta e perfetta: nella vita, nella morte, nel sangue, nelle lacrime, nei sorrisi la legge di Madre Natura è perfetta, anche nelle eccezioni alle sue leggi.


Da tempo avevo desiderio di scrivere sui Looney Tunes nelle loro versioni animali e... alla fine l'ho fatto, non nel modo più originale, ma l'ho fatto nella seguente fanfiction scritta un po' di getto e un po' ispirata ( e modificata ) sulle note de _'L'uccello di fuoco'_ di Igor Stravinskij e_ 'Reflets dans l'eau ( Imaggine I )'_ di Claude Debussy, di cui spero aver riportato alcuni umori.  
>La fanfiction vede protagonista per lo più Road Runner ( noto da noi come Beep-Beep ) e una parte di rilevo la ha ovviamente Wile E. Coyote.<br>Non vi anticipo altro e, mi auguro, sarà una buona lettura che voglio dedicare alle mie carissime Shun di Andromeda e Mattie Leland, che spero apprezzeranno.

PS: lì dove vedete asterischi, andando a fondo pahina, trovate le rispettive note. 

**Il coyote s'è addormentato.  
><strong>

Ogni mattina in Africa, una gazzella si sveglia, sa che dovrà correre più in fretta del leone o verrà uccisa, ed ogni mattina in Africa, un leone si sveglia e sa che dovrà correre più della gazzella, o morirà di fame.  
>E' una legge universale questa, è la natura di carnivori ed erbivori, di prede e predatori, che sono protagonisti del grande cerchio della vita che non conosce bene o male, ma sa che la morte di uno è vita per l'altro, ogni essere vivente nasce per morire e ad ogni morte ci sarà nuova vita. Non è così crudele come sembra, la Natura non ha un cuore ma è indubbiamente giusta e perfetta: nella vita, nella morte, nel sangue, nelle lacrime, nei sorrisi la legge di Madre Natura è perfetta, anche nelle eccezioni alle sue leggi.<p>

Arriva sempre l'alba, in Africa come in America e le stesse leggi della natura si animano.  
>Nel Gran Canyon il sole sorgendo accarezza rocce e sabbia che prendono un colore tra l'aranciato e il rosato che a mezzo dì sarà oro. La fredda notte è ormai ricordo ben lontano.<br>Non ci sono leoni e gazzelle, ma ci sono coyote e roadrunners*, consapevoli che le loro vite dipendono da chi correrà di più e da chi sarà più furbo.  
>C'è un roadrunner -il grande Road Runner*- dal piumaggio stravagante che sa dovrà correre poiché nella corsa non tanto vi è la sua conservazione, quanto il senso della sua vita. Non ha paura, non ha certezze, non ha bisogno di essere prudente, conosce bene <em>il suo <em>coyote, sa di cosa è capace, sa quanto sia ingegnoso e che la sua tenacia è pari solo alla sua sfortuna.  
>Road Runner, come ogni mattina quando esce dal suo giaciglio, saltella baciato dai primi raggi del sole e col suo squillante <em>beep-beep<em> ringrazia il giorno che sarà, certo che emozioni e divertimento non mancheranno, e preferisce ringraziare in modo tanto rumoroso per svegliare il suo predatore; non può parlare ma con quel verso vuole gridare:_"eccomi, sono qui, vienimi a prendere!",_per poi schizzare via lasciando solo polvere dietro a se.

Quando il Canyon appare all'occhio come un'infinita distesa d'oro, il Road Runner decide di fare la sua prima pausa della giornata, non per stanchezza, ma per prendere un po' d'acqua da un cactus*, guardarsi intorno e liberare un altro energetico _beep-beep_. Di solito la mattina, quando il coyote è nel pieno delle forze lo ricorre fino a che, esausto, decide di mettere in moto il suo ingegno.  
>Il corridore della strada si guarda intorno presumendo che la sua nemesi sia nascosta da qualche parte ad architettare qualcosa di genialmente interessante quanto inutile, e il cuore del volatile palpita, sognando nuova azione ed avventura.<br>Lanciando un altro _beep-beep_ corre via, verso il canyon più altro, per avere un quadro della situazione dall'alto e poter individuare dove si trova il canide; magari gli ha lasciato un po' di mangime per strada, abbondante e di ottima qualità come sempre, ci spera, perché un languorino gli sta solleticando lo stomaco.  
>Quando è finalmente sulla roccia più alta si ferma e inizia a cercare con lo sguardo, oltre la polvere da lui sollevata, dietro grossi massi levigati dal vento e cactus che esibiscono con orgoglio il loro unico fiore, lancia anche un'occhiata dietro di se -chissà che non si nasconda dietro quel polverone- ma nulla. Sospira, producendo un debole <em>beep<em>e poi una macchia marrone cattura il suo sguardo. _  
>Trovato!<em>  
>E le zampe riprendono a muoversi e lo fanno correre giù per la vallata, dove si spiana il deserto. Pochi secondi ed è lì, davanti a lui, sì, proprio davanti a Wile E. Coyote, che se ne sta lì, fermo, a terra, rannicchiato su se stesso.<p>

"Beep-beep", si annuncia il Road Runner a pochi metri da lui, ma nulla.  
>Gli occhietti azzurri -come il suo piumaggio- che guardano il predatore sono alquanto confusi: <em>che sia una strategia per prenderlo? <em>  
>Fa un altro passo in avanti e un altro <em>beep-beep<em> ma nulla, il coyote rimane immobile. Il vento spinge tra di loro passa una Rosa di Gerico*, che rotola lentamente, distraendo per qualche secondo il volatile, ma quando lo sguardo torna al coyote constata che neanche la sua distrazione l'ha fatto muovere.  
>Decide di accucciarsi lì davanti per qualche minuto, forse vuole che sia totalmente rilassato nella speranza di acciuffarlo, se è questo che vuole il Road Runner può concederglielo, per illuderlo un po', a lui piace giocare col fuoco in fondo e per un minuto può anche star lì, ma non più di un minuto perché i roadrunner non hanno pazienza, sono creature iperattive, che vivono nella frenesia e star fermi e pazientare non è nella loro natura.<p>

Passato il minuto -calcolato con l'infallibile orologio biologico- il lungo collo del Road Runner si sporge verso l'altro, ma nulla, è ancora immobile. Deve avere un sonno davvero profondo.  
>Si rialza e si dondola su una zampa producendo un motivetto canoro a suon di <em>beep-beep<em>, è stanco di star lì ad aspettare, vuole muoversi e capire che diamine ha Wile che non si muove.  
>Si innervosisce, la sua aria spensierata e contenta lascia posto a un'espressione di puro fastidio, ora è davvero irritato e dopo un <em>beep<em>di forte disappunto, con violenza, inizia a beccare la testa del coyote che a fine trattamento cade a peso morto da un lato.

"Beep-beep?".

C'è un grande punto interrogativo nella sua testa che non conosce risposta per quello che ha davanti, e nella dimensione dell'ignoto vi è l'inquietudine che accompagnata dal cocente caldo tocca le sue penne.

"Beep-beep!" e gli becca il muso, in modo assiduo, poi libera un altro _beep-beep,_malandrino fa la linguaccia, corre intorno al coyote, sollevando polvere, e poi lo ribecca, ancora... "beep-beep".

E ancora "beep-beep".

E ancora, non più interdetto ma disperato "beep-beep".

E si ferma, di nuovo, davanti a lui, e abbassa il collo, gli occhioni azzurri studiano il muso del coyote, serrato, mentre le palpebre sono chiuse in maniera naturale e rilassata, come dormisse.  
>Dà una beccata gentile al grosso naso, come un invito, e poi un altro <em>beep-beep<em>, il più triste che abbia mai fatto, non squillante, non fastidioso, ma debole come un sussurro.  
>Non c'è più gioia sul suo musetto, gli occhietti non sono più vispi, il grande Road Runner è dell'umore di mettere la testa sotto terra come uno struzzo.<p>

"Beep..." libera addolorato chiudendo gli occhi, come un saluto, come un congedo.

Il coyote s'è addormentato, per sempre.

Non si era mai accorto quanto il deserto fosse silenzioso fino a quel momento. E quanto il caldo asfissiante, al punto da fargli venire la pelle d'oca.

Si porta al fianco dell'altro animale e -come una ballerina che esegue un pliés- si accovaccia a terra, piume contro pelo, poggiando sconsolato il collo sopra il capo del coyote, trovandolo in un qualche modo confortevole.  
>Era strano non esser mai stati così vicini dopo tutti quegli anni, era strano non sentire più esplosioni, era strano non veder massi cadere, era strano stare lì fermo senza alcun desiderio di correre. E folle invece era che lui si fosse accoccolato sulla carcassa del suo ( non più ) eterno rivale.<p>

Rimase con lo sguardo fisso verso l'orizzonte perdendo la cognizione del tempo, facendo sporadicamente deboli _beep-beep_ senza un preciso motivo, forse sperando di esser stato giocato da un miraggio, ma nulla accadde e anche quando il sole scomparve dietro la linea dell'orizzonte, lui era ancora lì, disorientato e debole; quello a cui aveva assistito, era sicuramente il tramonto più triste della sua vita.  
>Non aveva mai avuto nulla, ma si era reso conto che quel pulcioso coyote era tutto quello che aveva, nel bene e nel male, e la consapevolezza fece male.<br>Si chiese se mai ci sarebbe stata una nuova alba in cui si sarebbe svegliato con entusiasmo e gioia stampate sul muso, domanda sciocca però, non poteva saperlo in quel momento ed era indelicato chiederselo, anche se ne sentiva il bisogno: lui non aveva mai conosciuto la tristezza. In gran parte ciò era dovuto a Wile stesso che con la sua fantasiosa -e anche masochistica- caccia non gli aveva mai dato modo di annoiarsi e conoscere qualcosa di diverso dal divertimento. Ma ora che se n'era andato aveva portato via con se anche tutto il divertimento.

La luce lasciò posto alle ombre, la prima stella della sera dominò i cieli e con l'avanzare del buio la temperatura diminuì sempre più, scendendo a toccare lo zero*, scoraggiando il roadrunner a rimanere lì al fianco del coyote, ma non voleva sentire ragioni, che fosse il freddo o la puzza di putrido. Quella notte sarebbe rimasto lì, col la sola compagnia di un ricordo e del firmamento, sempre più brillante e affascinante pian piano che la notte diventava più fonda.

Quel giorno nessun predatore vinse e non vinse nessuna preda, il coyote e il roadrunner avevano perso entrambi e avevano perso qualcosa d'importante per ognuno, al di là delle leggi della natura.  
>L'universo agiva spesso in modi misteriosi e incomprensibili, e mistero fu quello che aveva legato per una vita intera quei due animali, mistero era l'umanità che vi si celava sotto la loro natura animale.<p>

Il corridore della strada, guardando le stelle, affidò a loro il desiderio che in futuro coyote e roadrunners potessero essere amici, perché era un peccato che le differenze delle loro nature li separassero; non sarebbe stato forse possibile nella prossima generazione ma magari in un anno come il 2772* una cosa del genere sarebbe potuta accadere; Road era un tipo fortunato dopotutto, quindi magari -con un po' d'ottimismo- il suo desiderio sarebbe stato realtà.  
>E con la speranza nel cuore, strusciando prima il suo capo contro quello di Wile -come fosse una carezza-, ignorò il freddo e chiuse gli occhi. Ma non sapremmo mai se per sognare ancora folli inseguimenti nel canyon o per non aprirli mai più. <p>

* * *

><p>Ho ben poco da dire, come ho detto è una ff senza pretese ma con la quale ho desiderio di salutare il 2011.<br>Nella sua modesta natura in fondo sono soddisfatta, ma aspetto un vostro parere, anche il più critico, ma comunque -se leggete- per favore lasciate un commento, non vi chiedo un poema, ma dedicate un minuto di tempo a recensire, grazie.

**NOTE PER LA COMPRENSIONE ALLA LETTURA: **

**Roadrunners & Road Runner:**letteralmente 'corridore della strada' è il nome volgare della specie animale a cui appartiene il nostrano Beep-Beep, che qui in Italia si è voluto far passare per struzzo. Scritto tutto attaccato è il nome della specie, scritto Road Runner è il nome proprio di quello che noi conosciamo come Beep-Beep, e che spesso, per distinguersi dagli altri corridori della strada, viene chiamato 'Il grande Road Runner'.

**Acqua dei cactus: **gli animali che vivono nel deserto prendono l'acqua dai cactus che come ogni pianta grassa, assorbono tantissima acqua per il proprio mantenimento.

**Rosa di Gerico:**è quella palla di arbusti e rametti che si vede rotolare nei deserti, soprattutto nelle zone desertiche americane.

**Temperatura di 0°:**per chi non lo sapesse il deserto di giorno è indubbiamente un posto caldissimo, ma l'escursione termica notturna scende in prossimità dello 0°.

**Anno 2772:** non l'ho messo a caso, questo anno è quello in cui è ambientata la serie Loonatics Unleashed, che vede protagonisti i discendenti dei Looney Tunes. In quiesta serie l'evoluzione ha portato ha cambiato molte cose, coyote e roadrunners sono stati antropomorfizzati ancor di più e i discendenti di Wile ( Tech ) e Road ( Rev ), sono addirittura amici per la pelle, si ipotizza addirittura che vi sia una relazione tra loro tanto il loro legame per certi versi è ambiguo.


End file.
